Bloodright
by Calypso Diangelos
Summary: The One Ring was not the only product of Saruon's forge, nor is it's evil his only Legacy... AU ArwenAragorn - but not overtly. Legolas, Eomer, Sam amoungst the main characters.
1. Angren

****

**Bloodright**

By: Calypso

Summary: The battle for Helms Deep is over, but to win the battle for Middle Earth, the secrets of a nearly forgotten past must be revealed. For just as it was an elf that saved the progeny of Sauron another elf must destroy her… AU; Drama, Adventure, Romance if I can sneak Arwyn in.

Authors Notes:

As you can probably tell from the summary, this is based of the film version of LOTR and **not the books**. 

Frankly, there were too many details in the book that made the central idea of this fan fic 'highly unlikely' and disturbingly lacking in detail. So I'm taking the movie – much easier to use - and writing an AU branching from it. 

I'm gonna try and finish this off before ROTK premiers, so wish me luck and keep me encouraged if you like this! 

****

Also, I am going to be BADLY in need of a technical consultant as things go on. If anyone here considers themselves a LOTR expert, drop me a line.

Prologue 

** Three Hours Before the Battle of Helms Deep**

_"Come away, come away with me!" The voice caressed his ears, its tones gentle and sweet. "Come away with me my darling," the words were sung by the breeze that lifted his hair and cooled his skin. The words spoke like gentle rain and warming sunshine. _

_Legolas knew he was dreaming, but it wasn't a dream he wanted to wake from. "To where?" he asked. For a moment, there was no answer. The breeze stood silent. He was saddened; the absence of the voice was like a dull physical ache. _

_"To the edge of the farthest world. To the depth of the deepest sea!" The voice came more forcefully this time, almost painful in its beauty. "You must come away my darling, away from this place - and this death!" The voice broke into a wail, and the walls of Helms Deep appeared around him, blood running down the mortar, blood awash on the floor. Blood staining the sun streaking thehair still attached to his severed head._

Legolas woke suddenly and completely; he did not start as a human might have but simply took a breath and blinked, annoyed that his self-doubt had crept its way into his dreams. It was not the first time he had dreamed that voice, _but it just might be the last_, he thought grimly. Legolas was reserved, quiet even by elven standards. Yet though he said very little, he thought a lot. Too much sometimes. _If this will be my end, let it be._

Legolas glanced around him, at the same walls that had haunted his dreams. Walls not yet covered in the blood of companions or enemies. He had not slept long, less then an hour really, but it had been enough time to shrug off some of his weariness before the up coming battle. Near him, Aragon slept soundly. Deciding to let Aragon rest some more, Legolas quietly backed out of the room. Not noticing that upon Aragon's neck, the Evenstar glowed hotly. 

Chapter 1 - Angren

~

Gollum felt it happen. 

The shift was imperceptible to most, the silly hobbit holding precious didn't even notice - but Gollum noticed. And so did Precious. "You feel it don't you precious?" He whispered in the general direction of Frodo's sleeping form. "You know…" A twisted smile curled its way onto his lips. "It'll be our sssecret. Sssssilly hobbits need not know. No, no." Shaking his head, Gollum smerked before slinking backwards into the darkness of the woods, heading towards a nearby stream.

Gollum felt it happen. What he did not feel was Sam watching him noticing. 

~

Eomer watched the moon rise over Helms Deep, relieved to be home - and to find both his uncle and sister alive. The war was not over, but they had won this battle. For the time being, this was enough. For now, it was enough to know that the people of Rohan lived and lived free. 

It was a strange moonrise, but then there was something odd about this night. 

"I thought you were to take _last_ watch." Eomer whirled around and partially drew his sword when he heard Legolas' voice. It spooked him that the elf was always able to come upon him from behind without making a noise. However, as soon as he realized that he had drawn his blade on a friend, he reddened.

"I apologize." He mumbled as he put his sword back into it's scabbard. Legolas inclined his head, accepting the apology without word, letting the incident slide by. He had become accustomed to the odd behavior of humans. A moment of silence slipped by before Eomer realized that he hadn't yet answered Legolas' original question. "I couldn't sleep."

The elf nodded as if in understanding, then stepped forward and stood beside him on the battlements, glancing downward at the area around Helms Deep. They stood side by side looking down over the battlefield now emptied of all save the corpses of the orcs. Not for the first time, Eomer was glad that he had stopped to help Legolas, Aragon, and Gimli in that clearing. As the two of them stood there, Eomer felt something wash over him, a wave of relief and emotion. 

"Thank you... and your friends as well." Eomer whispered and did not look at Legolas as he spoke. " I know I seem a hard man by many standards. But my sister and uncle are all that have… I loath to say it, but their lives are more valuable to me than all of Rohan." He did not know where the words came from. It was unlike him to speak so. Suddenly embarrassed, he quickly clamped his mouth shut. _Twice the fool in one night. I act as if I'm drunk._ Eomer thought harshly to himself. To his surprise, Legolas laid a hand upon his shoulder. 

The two glanced at each other, both were equally surprised by the motion. "There is something strange this night." Legolas spoke in a soft melodious voice. _More suited to a woman than a man._ Eomer couldn't help thinking. Outwardly, he only nodded. 

Legolas drew back his arm, giving his hand a perplexed glance as if it had moved without his permission. "You should sleep." Like his hand, his mouth moved without his bidding. "It has been a hard battle. If you stand this watch, you will not be able to stand the last one as well." _Something is wrong,_ Legolas thought, _these words speak themselves. _His face took on a grave expression. When he looked up, he found Eomer mirroring it. 

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Legolas caught a flash of white. Without thinking, he whirled and ran after it, Eomer following close behind. The figure in white did not give them much of a chase and the two caught their quarry in the staircase - and were duly surprised to find themselves facing a young woman wearing an old fashioned silver gown covered by a white elven cloak. 

Legolas and Eomer both stood nearly a foot taller than she, but the girl did not look fearful as they backed her against a wall, rather, she glanced from one to the other with a dull curiosity. "She is not of Rohan." Eomer murmured needlessly. _And she is not an elf. _Thought Legolas. _At least not wholly. _She was too human to be an elf, and yet too elven to be human. _A half elven girl? Impossible… we would know if she existed. _

"You aren't one of the refugees from Rohan and you didn't come here with my soldiers. Who are you?" _She's not really a 'girl', _thought Eomer as he glanced more closely at her_, she's probably no younger than Eowyn… but she looks like a child. _She didn't answer immediately, but continued to look at Eomer and Legolas as if they puzzled her.

"I am Angren." Legolas wrinkled his brow. Confused as to why she had just said "I am made of Iron." It took him a moment to realize that she was using the word Angren as a noun, more specifically, she was telling him it was her name. 

When that settled in, he noticed something more important. He had heard her voice before….. he had heard that voice sung by a breeze, gentle as spring rain and warming as sunshine.

~ 

When Sam woke Frodo at midnight to resume their journey, Gollum had not yet returned from wherever it was he had slinked away to. As the two packed up and erased all traces that they had been there Sam contemplated telling Frodo what he had witnessed earlier.

He didn't trust Gollum, and had protested against him too often for Frodo's liking. Thus, if he spoke now, it was likely that Frodo wouldn't believe him. _But he needs to know, _he told himself, _he's every right to make up his own mind about it. _

Frodo could tell something was on Sam's mind, but he held his peace and let his friend be. Knowing that Sam would tell him when the time was right. However, silence wasn't really the nature of Hobbits and after nearly a quarter of an hour, Frodo's curiosity began to get the better of him. "Sam, is something the matter?" 

Sam blinked, then blinked again before he realized Frodo had been speaking to him. Seeing the concerned look on his friends face, made Sam realize that he must've been expressing his internal debate more than he'd meant to. "Nothing's really wrong Mr. Frodo it's just..…"

"Is Masstter rested?" Gollum walked up from behind Sam, speaking before either of the Hobbits realized he was there. "Rrrreeeady to continue?" 

Sam clamped his lower jaw to his top one so hard that his teeth clinked. Glancing curiously from Sam to Gollum, Frodo wondered what had transpired while he'd slept. "Yes Gollum, we're ready." 

"Ggggooood. Master follow." Taking the lead, Gollum walked ahead as Sam and Frodo picked up thier things. Giving his companion a curious look, Frodo waited for Sam to continue what he had been saying before. When Sam didn't so muchh as open his mouth, Frodo began walking in silence.

_It has happened_, thought Gollum, _she has awakened... and soon precious will be mine again. All mine._ Practically giggling with glee, he trudged on slowly, careful that the Hobbits would be able to keep up with him.

__

~ End Chapter 1

This is a bit of a short chapter, but in all honesty I wasn't sure how much to write. I'd like to continue but I'm not sure if I really should. If I do, this is going to end up being quite a long piece, (let's face it I'm basically chopping off the third book and writing my own ending,) and I'm not certain I want to commit myself to that yet. Either way, I suppose it doesn't hurt to get this out there and test the waters. 

Oh - and I'm going to say this again. I will NEED a technical consultant to help me with stuff, I'm a LOTR's fan but I'm not heavily into it so there's a lot I don't know. Any help would be highly appreciated.


	2. Waning Night, Waxing Dark

AN: Edited 10/06 for typos

Chapter 2 - Waning Night, Waxing Dark 

"Her name is Angren Sir, Eomer and I found her while we were on watch." Legolas was speaking to King Theoden, somewhat awkwardly since Angren was playing with his hair. As she stood quietly behind LEgolas, she carefully plaited the blonde strands into many braids. Had he not been trying to maintain his dignity as he spoke, Legolas would have shaken her off. "She has said nothing else." He didn't mention that Eomer had tried to bring Angren to Theoden, but the girl had firmly latched on to Legolas' arm and had refused to let go.

Theoden observed the girl, then looked at Legolas, trying not to smile as he observed the elf's put upon expression. _What an odd woman, _he thought, _she seems almost completely oblivious to us. As if she were an infant too young to understand what we were saying and yet… she does not look a child…still, even so, what could she be doing here? And how was she able to come into our midsts without being noticed? _"Is she elven?" Theoden finally asked.

"I'm not certain," nearing the end of his patience, Legolas paused to disentangle the girl from his hair, accepting this, Angren put her arms to her sides and sank gracefully down so as to sit on the floor. "I've never seen an elven – or a half elven – girl look so human." He cast a glance down to Angren who, lacking occupation, seemed to be counting the cracks in the ceiling above her. "She certainly behaves as if she were a child… perhaps her mind is not as aged as her appearance indicates? She looks like a grown human woman… but in an elven life span… she would be no more than a small child." This seemed to catch Angren's attention, she lowered her eyes from the ceiling and looked directly at Legolas. In an instant, her previously amused expression became one of troubled seriousness. As she had done on the staircase, she tilted her head slightly to one side.

"I am _not_ a child." She spoke softly but forcefully, her voice barely carrying to Theoden, who looked at her with surprise. Her voice was startling, almost as much so as the fact that she had spoken. Unfortunately, he did not have long to ponder this thought. Just as Angren finished speakng, Aragorn strode through the door.

Before either Theoden or Legolas could greet the new arrival Angren had risen and began walking toward Aragorn. Not knowing who she was, Aragorn looked at Angren somewhat surprisedly. Assuming that she had come with Haladir's elves, he greeted her politely in elvish. 

Angren did not immediately reply. Instead, she continued to walk languidly toward him until she stood directly in front from him. For a few short seconds, silence reigned. When she broke the silence, it was not with the same soft voice she had used before. " _Aaye, Poikaer_," spoke Angren towards the Evenstar around Aragorn's neck

__

"Mae govannen mellon en mellonamin," Boomed back into the minds of all within the room as the Evenstar began to shine with an unbearable white light…

~ ~ ~

"Isengard has fallen," Whispered Treebeard to Merry and Pippin as he trugded slowly back towards his forest, with a hobbit on either gaunt shoulder "what once was, is no more. We have done what needs to be done."

"But Saruman's still alive! We should go after him!" Exclaimed Merry, so excited that he nearly lost his balance. "Put an end to it once and for all!"

"Aye!" Put in Pippin as support for his friend. He too, experienced the euphoria of feeling alive and well after being on the winning side of a decisive battle.

"That is not our duty small one. We are the protectors of the forests… and it is the forests that now need tending to." And it was true. The two hobbits looked around at what had once been Sarumon's fortress, at the weary Ents, the muddy waters, and the black charred earth. This was a dead place, but beyond the death there was the forest of Fangor, flowing throught it was water that could yet bring life. Life that might yet take hold again upon the barren land. "The Ents agreed to NOT go to war. We fought _one_ battle only because it was battle that needed to be fought."

As if thinking the same thoughts as the hobbits, Treebeard continued "You do not understand how fragile the balance is little ones, but the Ents do. We are the only ones here to hold the balance. We cannot peruse Saruman as you ask us to. That is not our duty."

The hobbits held their peace for once, knowing full well that Treebeard was right, still neither could help thinking that their path should go in a different direction.

~

Gandalf was woken by the surge of magic that shuddered its way through Helms Deep, ending in an explosion that touched everything and yet nothing, without a thought, he rose and ran for the chamber Theoden had taken for his command room, his hand tightly grasping his staff. _I have not felt such a pure power in at least a thousand years,_ he thought idly as he ran, _who **here** would dare to use such power?_ When Gandolf arrived in front of Theoden's command room, he found it in a state of calm confusion. The surge had done no damage, but many had felt it. Eowyn, who had apparently just awakened, stood at the door in her nightgown turning away confused soldiers and frightened peasants who had rushed here for much the same reason as Gandalf. Sparing him only a nod, she let Gandalf pass and returned to calming the people around her.

Inside, Legolas and Theoden hovered near Aragorn who seemed to be holding large amounts of white cloth. "What has passed?" Gandalf inquired of them.

Theoden turned to the wizard and greeted him heartily if somewhat distractedly, with a pat on a back. "Perhaps NOW someone can finally figure out what the blazes is going on." None the more enlightened by this greeting, Gandalf walked forward until he saw that the white cloth which had seemed to be flowing from Aragorn's arms was actually part of a dress that a woman with pale skin and dark red hair was wearing. By the looks of it, she had fainted and Aragorn had caught her.

"Did she cause that surge of magic?" He questioned the ranger.

"We are uncertain, she walked up to me and spoke a greeting to this." Quickly, Argorn removed the Evenstar and dropped it into Gandolf's free hand. "That's when the light began… I… we think it spoke back to her. After that…" Aragorn shrugged and indicated her sleeping form. 

__

That shouldn't be possible, thought Gandalf, _I have seen this pendant before. There is no enchantment within it that could have caused what I felt earlier. _Outwardly he said, "Who is she? I have not seen her here before." Legolas quickly explained what had transpired that night, relaying both the strange circumstances of her appearance and about her strange behavioral shifts between woman and child. Suddenly, Gandalf noticed something that the others did not seem to think important.

__

Her clothing, he thought, _I have not seen elves, or people, wear clothing of such fashion in many hundred years… not since Arwen was a child… _Stowing these thoughts for later, he took command of the situation, realizing that they could not do much of anything until the girl was awake. "Perhaps we should carry her to sleeping quarters… preferably isolated ones. Have someone keep watch over her. It would not do for us to mistreat her until we discovered her purpose." Quite suddenly, it dawned upon the three other men in the room that in the many minutes since Angren had fainted none of them had bothered to consider that the stone floor was perhaps _not_ the best place for her to be laying. 

"I will carry her," Legolas surprised himself by offering to help with the girl. Earlier, he had found her annoyingly clinging and child like, an impression that still persisted. Taking her from Aragorn's arms, he did not look the ranger in the eye and said only "You seem tired." Watching Legolas tend to the girl, the king of men hid a smile. 

~ 

__

I am here. The words came from nowhere and everywhere. It streamed through the trees like the dappled sunlight, blowing full force at Gollum like the wind. Causing a breeze so strong it nearly put out the cooking fire Frodo had dared start a few meters away. 

"YOU!" Hissed Gollum with a tone akin to awe. "You have come… you helpsss Gollum get Preciousssss?"

__

I am here, it replied, _I have awoken and I have come to guide Precious… will you help me Gollum? _It cajoled him, soft and warming.

"Gollum helpssss. Gollum helpsssss!" He was empathetic in his answer, nodding his head up and down.Oblivious to everything and everyone around him. 

__

Than come, come and speak to me. Blindly, Gollum followed the voice away from Frodo and into the woods where nearby there lay a stream. Not being careful to move quietly, Gollum attracted the attention of Sam whose mind had been woolgathering. 

Without a word, Sam rose and followed at a distance, hearing only one half of Gollum's conversation.

"Gollum takesss preccciousss from hobbitsss?" It asked the water it was looking into.

__

No Gollum, the water answered, _Protect the hobbits for now. Do what you have promised them. When the time is right - I will tell you._

"Gollum takesss caresss of silly hobbitsss?" Gollum drew his neck back and scratched his head in some confusion. "Gollum no takesss precciouss?"

__

Not yet, came his reply, **_NOT YET_**! The force of the words put their meaning firmly into his mind. 

"Gollum takesss caresss of hobbitsss!" It answered dutifully. "Gollum no takes Precciousss!" Backing away from the river, Gollum quickly ran towards where Frodo was preparing food, leaving a confused Sam to wander what had just happened.

__

Somehow, Sam thought, _I don't think all the learnin' in the world ain't enough to understand that one. _Slowly, and taking an alternate route from the path Gollum had chose, Sam too walked back towards Frodo. Quietly, he wandered what had reaffirmed Gollum's devotion to them.

End Chapter 2

AN: Hi Everyone, first off translations:

__

Aaye, Poikaerea - hail, pure one

__

Mae govannen mellon en mellonamin, - well met friend of my friend.

Now - I think I overstated things a bit in my last chapter. I am NOT rewriting the third movie/book I'm only manipulating part of the story line. The part that I don't cover, you're going to have to assume happens like it does in ROTK… at least that's what I'm thinking for now. I don't nearly pretend to be as competent (or as good a writer) as JRR Tolkien or as able as Peter Jackson to round out a story. I'm just a little fanfic author who's trying to write her story despite a disappointing lack of reviews. *hint hint*


	3. Mists

Chapter 3 – Mists

__

Arwen couldn't tell if she was floating or walking; the woods whipped by her young spirit in a pale green blur. "Arwen, I'm here!" slim arms wrapped around the little elf-girl's shoulders as soft strands of red-amber hair tickled her face. Loosing her balance, Arwen toppled to the forest floor. Two sets of feminine voices echoed in the woodland as each of the children let off a peel of girlish laughter. 

"You're terrible at this game Arwen!" Floated the voice who's limbs were tangled with Arwen's, "you never find me!"

"It's not my fault you always disappear!" Sticking her tongue out, Arwen threw a handful of leaves at her friend. Squealing, her companion threw more leaves back. Arwen tried to retaliate but was laughing to hard. The two lay side by side on the ground for a moment, tickling each other and laughing as children will. Above them, the blue green sky spun round and round, echoing their enchanting giggles back at them.

"Arwen!" The shout came from a distance, but immediately the world stabilized and the sky darkened. Suddenly, Arwen could see the stars. "Arwen, Ada won't like it if you miss another lesson!" 

"It's my brother Elrohir," Arwen whispered. "Come meet him!" Mute with fear, her friend shook her head. "But - ." her friend drew further away, pausing to press something into Arwen's hand before melting silently into one of the green shadows. Chasing her friend, Arwen's open arms embraced only the air.

Arwen opened her eyes, unsure of where she was - or when she was. The dream had been an odd one, of a type she had not known in many moons. It had been a memory half-forgotten. Over the seasons she had written off the girl in that memory as the invention of a lonely child. An imaginary playmate conjured to fill what would otherwise have been empty hours. But now, with the memory of ticklish red hair fresh on her mind, Arwen was not so sure. 

Gazing round, Arwen saw that she had fallen asleep and that the procession of elves around her was silent. Continuing their trek toward the sea, they did not seem to notice her or themselves - only the distant lands that awaited their presence. Their dispassion saddened her; gazing at the back of the elf in front of her Arwen could understand why so many said that they were like gems - her kind - cold gems that were beautiful but frozen. With a grimace, Arwen realized that the sharp metal of her broach was biting into her hand. _Biting metal._ Pausing in mid step, the blood in Arwen's face began to drain; the pain reminding her of a similar pain… a pain she had felt more than two thousand years previous.

__

"It's my brother Elrohir, come meet him!" Her own voice, red hair retreating into the misty green woodlands, something sharp pressing into the palm of her hand. _Something sharp pressing into the palm of her hand. _Something cold and Gem encrusted. Something beautiful._ Sharp metal biting into her hand._

The Evenstar.

She had been real, the child with the amber hair and sweet girlish laughter. 

Her childhood companion had not been a fragment of Arwen's imagination... and the proof of it lay hanging from the neck of her beloved miles upon miles away.

~ ~ ~

"Mankoi? Mankoi amin?" It had started over an hour ago, around sunrise. The guard's posted outside of Angren's door heard her whimpering and shouting in her sleep. Frightened by the elvish words, which were (for all they knew) murmured curses, and failing to wake her up they had sent word to Eomer that something was wrong with the young woman. "Mankoi?"

When Eomer arrived, she had began trashing in her bed, her previous cries grown to outright shrieking and sobbing. "Tampa! Tampa tanya!" Even though he did not understand the words, it was obvious from her tone that she was by now begging and pleading with some phantasm they could not grasp. Unsure of what to do Eomer had sent for Aragorn, who had in turn sent for Eowyn when he realized that the words the woman screamed were 'why' and "stop". Thinking that if Angren were to wake, a woman's presence might be more soothing should her nightmare be he suspected it to be.

Somehow, during all of this, Legolas too had been woken and also stood in the chamber. Despite the failed attempts of the others to wake her, Legolas decided to try for himself - and was duly shocked when her eyelids snapped open and a scream tore from her throat the moment he touched her shoulder. 

As if scalded, Angren scrambled away from the elf as best she could - tangling herself in the bedding in the process. Her eyes wide with fear, she glanced furtively around her. "It's alright." The white lady of Rohan smiled her most reassuring smile at the girl as she sat down on the bed, motioning for the men to rise and back away. 

"Who - who are you?" the voice that came from Angren's throat was childish - and frightened. "Who are they?" She showed no recognition of the three men now standing behind Eowyn though she had seen all of them at some point during the course of the previous night. Turning her eyes downward into her lap she murmered, "I have to go home to father." It was the most she had said since she had arrived, and it seemed to tax her for she burst into tears and buried her head in Eowyn's shoulder, ignoring the strange men around her as completely as she could.

"It's alright. You're safe," was all that Eowyn could think of to say. Exchanging a puzzled glance with her brother, she motioned for the menfolk to leave.

Outside of the chamber Aragorn, Legolas, and Eomer stood in a confused sort of triangle, unsure of what to do. "I hate it when they do that," Eomer mumbled, "I'd always feel so useless whenever Eowyn cried… thank the gods she doesn't do it often."

Legolas nodded in agreement, in Mirkwood, he always made a scramble for the nearest tree whenever one of sisters cried. Aragorn said nothing; feeling more than the other two how ridiculous it was that one crying girl had managed to remove all three of them from what they had each been doing. The three again descended into silence - unsure of whether or not to move. A few minutes later, Eowyn emerged from the room in which Angren was being kept. Glancing at the three men, she clicked her tongue and restrained a wry smile. "She's fine, at least she's calm now… no telling what she's been through with what's been happing. Aragorn - what was she screaming?" 

Aragorn, not so much because he felt condescending of Eowyn's gender so much as he felt obliged to allow Angren her privacy, was hesitant to reply. Seeing this, Legolas replied for him.

"She mostly spoke the words "why" and "why me?" much of what she said was… unintelligible." Eowyn was unsatisfied with this answer, knowing that Legolas was omitting something. However, the look he exchanged with Aragorn kept her from pressing the matter. Instead, she broached another subject.

"Perhaps you ought to speak to her, I've been trying to talk to her in the common tongue, but she does not respond… perhaps if someone spoke to her in elvish? She is calm now and I don't think your presence would startle her so much…" Eowyn let her words drift off as she led the men back into the room. Again, Aragorn couldn't help thinking how absurd the whole situation was. Three warriors, all of royal blood, and one warrior lady to attend to a cipher who had probably just had a nightmare. 

These feelings weren't born of arrogance, Aragorn rarely let something like tittles or blood affect him. It was merely that he felt there were more important things to be done. The whole of middle earth lie torn between the shadow of good and evil… yet they, those who should be fighting that evil, were standing here protecting a girl from a _nightmare_.

When the entered the room, Angren sat composed, blushing when she lifted her eyes to greet those who had entered the room. She cast one glance in Eomer's general direction before turning her eyes down onto her lap. Still saying nothing. 

"Saesa omentien lle," Legolas greeted her in the most soothing tone he could conjure, " Lle tyava quel?" Angren glanced up, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion. Somehow, she felt compelled to reply.

"What language is that? I don't believe I know it." Her words surprised the others, but it was her voice that startled Legolas the most. It was the voice of a woman-child… the voice of a human. The previously enchanted quality was gone. Three humans and an elf stood puzzled before the girl; unnoticed Gandalf had slipped in behind them.

Against Aragorn's chest, the Evenstar pulsed inperceivably.

~

AN: I am SSSOOOO sorry this chapter is a) late and b) short. It really is a time thing :/ forgive me? I'll try and make the next chapter longer to make up for it.


End file.
